More exciting shows on Viva-TV
Manila Standard - Feb 6, 2002 (page 21) Kurochan (cyborg cat) - Japanese anime Kurochan and The Wekaest Link (Edu Manzano) Don't touch that dial. Keep it tuned to IBC as Viva-TV, the television producing arm of the Viva Entertainment Group serves up a brighter, more exciting year with new shows, returning favorites and the biggest stars. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, the phenomenal game shows emceed by Christopher de Leon, which set Philippine television on the edge and fueled a spate of game shows, returns on the air on Sunday, Feb. 10 at 8 p.m. The show will be seen on Thursdays and Fridays at 9 p.m., and at 8 p.m. on Saturdays and Sundays. Star For A Night is another import from London that is expected to revolutionize TV viewing habits. The latest UK entertainment hit is a launchpad for talented new acts. Heavenly ratings are expected as aspiring stars get the chance to find out what works for them in terms of costume and makeup, to get the feel of what goes on backstage before a major TV show, and most of all to perform in their very own production number. The winners are expected not only to be stars for a night but also permanent stars in the local entertainment scene. The Weakest Link, the other top-rated from Britain that made IBC the leader in the quiz show race also gets itself a new time-slot. This piece of news is expected to delight those who requested that TWL air earlier than usual 9:30 p.m. slot. Beginning Feb. 11, the show hosted by Edu Manzano will air at 9 p.m. in the evening on Mondays, Tuesdays and Wednesdays. Viva-TV takes another step forward with the introduction in the Philippines of the two hottest anime shows in Japan. These are Crayon Shin Chan and Cyborg Kurochan. Crayon Shin Chan is about a mischievous boy in kindergarden who is a cross between Dennis the Menace and Freddy Kruger. Cyborg Kurochan is the ultimate supercat. He is brave and loyal and dedicated to saving the world from evil, providing the voices for Crayon Shin Chan (Andrew E.) and Cyborg Kurochan (Ogie Alcasid) will be famous celebrities. Set for its first telecast on Monday, Feb 11 at 10 p.m. is the new telenovela Natalia. This tells the story of teenaged beauty named Natalia and her life in high school as she copes with first love, girl gang rivaly, and an evil opportunistic stepmother. This will be followed by the popular series Por Un Beso at 10:30. Due to insistent demand from televiewers, the love story of Azucena and Daniel will be aired anew from the very beginning. 'Viva-TV (IBC)' * PBA * Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? * The Weakest Link * Star For A Night * Crayon Shin Chan * Cyborg Kurochan * Carita de Angel * Maria del Cielo * Natalia * Por Un Beso * Viva Music Channel * Viva Hot Hits * Viva Box Office * Sinemaks * Elorde Boxing Fights